Commando (weapon)
For the perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Commando (perk). The Commando is an American assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is available to be purchased at level 44. Singleplayer The Commando is used by Mason and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being The Defector, in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or nothing attached). It is later used in Crash Site with an ACOG Scope attached and ERDL Camouflage applied. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44 and has identical stats to the AK-47 but has a faster takeout and reload time. It also seems to have less recoil than the AK-47, making it more useful. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high power and accuracy. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. The Commando is called the Predator when placed into a Pack-a-Punch machine. It acts like any other upgraded Assault Rifle and gains Dual Mags. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Shotgun *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Gallery thumb|300px|left|Commando Gameplay thumb|300px|right|Commando with a suppressor File:CAR-15FPS.JPG|The Commando. File:CoDBO CommandoIS.png|The Commando's Iron Sight. File:CoDBO CAR15grenadelauncher.png|Reloading the M203. File:CAR15woodland.png|The Commando with Woodland Camouflage. File:smileyarticcamo.png|The Commando with Yukon Camouflage. File:Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-Multiplayer-Reveal-Hands-On.jpg|A Commando with an ACOG Scope equipped. With_the_Commando.png|The Commando in third person. multiplayer-reveal-event-promo-06-large.jpg|The Commando with a suppressor. black ops commando red dot smiley.jpg|The Commando with a custom Red Dot Sight and a smiley face as its recticle. Trivia *In the E3 demo, the sling around the player's shoulder is also wrapped around the weapon, making it and the Stakeout the first weapons in the [[Call of Duty series|''Call of Duty'' series]] to do this. *The Commando's sling is affected by the weapon's camouflage, as it is green and brown when woodland camouflage is applied, and white and gray with arctic camouflage. This was changed in the final game to having the sling be a solid color. * Mark Lamia, the studio head at Treyarch, referred the weapon as "Commando Pro" during an interview at E3.E3 2010 Stage Demo: Call of Duty Black Ops|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQy6XK2Ijls * In the mission 'Victor Charlie ' the player can sometimes find a Commando with Tiger camouflage. * Commando seems to be the favorite weapon of Sergeant Frank Woods. * Gun Game has the Commando as its icon in the lobby screen, yet isn´t available in the game mode itself. *Instead of the front iron sight being removed from the weapon when an optic is attached, it is simply just lowered by a small amount, enough to be out of the optic's reticle. This was recently changed to having the entire front sight removed. *The rear sight is attached back-to-front. *In early gameplay footage (such as the footage from the E3 demo) the Commando has a Picatinny rail on the upper receiver. This was eliminated from the gun during later videos. *The name of the Commando's upgraded version, "Predator", is also the name of another film containing Arnold Schwarzenegger. *On the gun's lower receiver it says "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and above that there is the words "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS" **Also the Iron Sight on the Commando, it says "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS" **Also above the handle it says "PONY's PATENT FIREARMS MFG. CO. ALBION, MI U.S.A." This is a reference to the "prancing pony" logo for Colt, which was the actual manufacturer of Commandos (and other AR15 variant rifles). *The Create-a-Class picture shows the Commando with its extended magazine. **The original create-a-class image had the normal magazine - the image was changed for an unknown reason before release. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a Suppressor , being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use. In thrid person, the sounds differ. *When the Flamethrower is attached it gives the Commando a heat shield, and the heat shield makes it look similar to an M16 in first person. *The Commando's reload animation is almost identical to that of the SCAR-H in Modern Warfare 2, only that the Commando´s reload is slightly faster. *The Commando gains less visual recoil when a relfex sight is used, this is a glitch. And thus, the reflex sight is more often used than the other sights. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle with scratches and paint chipping present. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons